This invention relates to article transfer devices for the pickup, transfer, and delivery of articles. Particularly, this invention relates to an article control assembly for article transfer devices to increase the reliability and efficiency of transferring articles from and to a plurality of predetermined locations and in a plurality of transfer paths.
It has become increasingly necessary and desirable in mechanized manufacturing, assembly, and packaging operations to enable the pickup, transfer, and delivery of articles of various shapes and dimensions in the most reliable, precise, and high-speed manner. Many types of such devices have been developed, including the utilization of rotary transfer devices having one or more article transfer mechanisms.
However, due to the many configurations, shapes, and sizes of articles required to be transferred and processed, it has become increasingly difficult for manufacturers and assemblers to use suitable article transfer mechanisms which enable the precise and reliable pickup, transfer, and placement of these articles in an efficient manner for subsequent manufacturing or packaging operations.
The article control assembly and process of this invention are for use with the article transfer mechanism of an article transfer device, such as a rotary transfer device, to increase the efficiency, accuracy and speed of transferring and placing various articles at predetermined locations. Particularly, the article control assembly is useful with a rotary transfer device to transfer carton blanks and to open them and set them in a position for subsequent packaging purposes. The article control assembly functions in cooperation with the vacuum cups of the article transfer mechanism to control and guide the articles for placement at predetermined locations. The article control assembly of this invention is a cam actuated assembly having a gear reduction mechanism to guide an articulated structure for controlling and guiding the articles being transferred.
Although various means have been taught to transfer articles from one location to another, and although one reliable and desirable means is the utilization of a rotary transfer mechanism, shortcomings and limitations with respect to the effective transfer and delivery of articles still exist. Particularly, these limitations and shortcomings include the inability of the transfer mechanism to pickup and deliver articles of specific shapes and sizes in a precise and reliable manner.
These shortcomings and limitations generally relate to the inherent limitations in the design of the article transfer mechanisms themselves. Particularly, the shortcomings and limitations are due to the inability of the transfer mechanisms to handle articles of unique shapes and sizes. The article control assembly of this invention having the cam actuated article control mechanism is designed to overcome the limitations of the prior known mechanisms for handling the pickup, transfer, and placement of articles having unique configurations and sizes. The cam actuated article control mechanism of this invention is an articulated mechanism for use with article transfer devices, such as rotary transfer devices, and which mechanically guides and controls the transfer and placement of those articles. As far as is known, and despite the need for article control assemblies of this nature, no such devices have been disclosed or proposed.